


Whiskey and kisses

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, This is based on an amazing comic I found on tumblr, and I also adore reddie, i love it, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Based on moskafleur beautiful comic!!





	Whiskey and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/gifts).

They’d gone out for a walk, or at least Richie had gone out for a walk. Eddie had followed, trying and complaining that ‘there’s no point going out, it’s too cold’ and when Richie said he was going anyway, taking a flask with him, Eddie said he’d come to keep him company. Richie could see the worry in his eyes though when he’d eyed the flask. If anything, Eddie was coming to make sure he didn’t accidentally kill himself. 

Side by side, the duo walked along the empty street. The yellow of the street lights cast a warm glow in the cool air. Richie took a swig of his flask and glanced at Eddie. His traitorous heart give a little flutter and, scowling, he took a heartier sip. 

“Thanks for walking with me, Eds...I jus’ I just really needed some air...” Richie partially slurred. He briefly wondered how strong the whisky he’d put in his flask was before shrugging and taking another swig. 

“It’s no problem, Rich. It’s a lot to take in.” Eddie shrugged, a small smile on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

Richie smirked. ‘Too easy’ he thought. “Sssswhat your mom said...” he snickered, covering his mouth with his fist to hide his amusement. 

Eddie gave him an eye roll. “Fuck off, Tozier..!” He said, trying not to smirk. 

Comfortable silence happened for a moment as Richie twisted the cap on his flask to open it again. “So...you’re...really married, then?” He stated more than asked, ignoring the bitterness that leaked into his tone. He hoped Eddie didn’t notice. 

Eddie sighed. “Yes, yes, I am! S’that hard to believe?!” Eyeing Richie as he swigged his flask again. He shook his head. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Eddie asked, grabbing Richie’s sleeve to take the flask from him. 

Richie was faster. “Uh-uh...” Richie giggled, pulling the flask out of Eddie’s grip. “You’re gonna hafta say ‘please’ if you wanna ssssip.” He hiccuped.

The smile he gave Eddie was contagious as the smaller man tried to keep his grin off his face. “Fuck off, trashmouth.” He leant on his tiptoes to reach for the flask yet Richie pulled it up higher. “Come on, asshole! Is this how you repay me?” He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him.

Richie took one look at Eddie’s deep brown eyes and his damned heart fluttered again, even harder this time. He found himself giving the flask over to Eddie and watching his throat as he swallowed some of the contents. 

The taller man felt his face warm, watching the smaller. Eddies eyes squeezed shut as he tasted the strong flavour of whiskey. It was cute. 

“Hey...umm” Richie rubbed his arm awkwardly. “‘Member I ssaid I threw up when Mike called?” He mumbled. Richie’s throat suddenly felt dry. 

Eddie nodded as he brought the flask away from his mouth, the rim wet with his spit. Richie’s face felt hotter. “Yes?” Eddie asked, not looking at him yet.

“It wasn’t because I remembered the clown...” Richie started, looking away as Eddie looked to him. He felt a little dizzy, maybe the whiskey was finally hitting him. 

“Richie...” Eddie whispered, sounding concerned. 

Richie’s heart clenched. “It wuz...cuz I remembered you...” he said quietly. “I remembered you...small and angry...” 

The taller man bit his lip. “I have to tell you somethin’ but you gotta promise me...that you won’t freak out...” Richie said, his hands clammy with nerves. 

Eddie put a hand to Richie’s back, grabbing his jacket. “Dude- mmm, we should just go back, you’re drunk.” Eddie said, sounding nervous. He came up alongside Richie to see his face.

Richie shook his head. “No, no-“ he argued, turning to look at the smaller man. “I...I have to do this. This shit is what IT uses against me.” 

The smaller man’s eyes widened. “Oh!” He gasped, looking worried. Richie felt his heart clench to know Eddie was worried about him. ‘Well he is your friend?’ The voice in his head said bitterly. 

Richie shrugged. “Yep, ‘oh’.” He chuckled mirthlessly. He paused, then shook himself. “Fuck- I’m drunk, alright. Shit, I’m just gonna say it cuz there’s no easy way to phrase this.” Richie stated, sounding irritated with himself. Stupid, cursed feelings.

Without looking at Eddie, Richie told him. “Eds, I’ve been in love with you for 30 years.” His voice slurred and nervous. Richie heard the smaller man gasp.

“You’re-“ Eddie started but couldn’t find his words. Richie found them for him.

“Yeh, I’m gay-pretty fuckin’ gay! Everything Bowers said about me? True. Me annoyin’ the shit out of you when we were kids? GAY.” Richie snickered dryly. “So there’s that. I- SHIT!”

“You’re- I-“ Eddie was stumbling over his words, completely taken by surprise. He tried to calm the thrumming of his heart. “I-it’s fine, Rich. It’s goddamn 2019, bro. I just- I’m not- I’m sorry.” He stumbled. ‘I’m straight...” Eddie’s voice trailed off.

Richie shrugged, scratching his neck and turning away. He suddenly felt sheepish. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He said, feeling foolish instead now. What had he expected to happen? That Eddie felt the same and was willing to just ditch his wife for him? Get real Richie! 

“I just needed you to know. Now it can’t use it against me, the motherfucker.” He grumbled. He was angry, mostly at himself, partially at IT, but not Eddie. It wasn’t Eddie’s fault after all. Richie thought he must look stupid now. “That’s all. Since we’re all gonna die horribly and all that shit, y’know?” He tried to joke but his voice cracked slightly at the thought of Eddie dying. 

Eddie pulled him to turn to face him, wrapping his arms around Richie’s torso. The taller man had to focus on his breathing, so as not to seem to obvious that he was freaking out right now. 

Richie is quiet for a moment, thinking over his next step whilst also getting distracted by the smell of Eddie’s cologne. “...we good?” He asked quietly, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder near his ear. Was he drunk or did Eddie shiver?

Eddie chuckled. “...yeh, bro.” He said softly.

The walk back was quiet, Eddie deep in thought and Richie just wanting to go home. He didn’t regret telling Eddie, at least he’d told him before either of them died, but he did worry if this might change something. Not to mention, he was somewhat disappointed even though he knew nothing could come from him confessing. Eddie was married for fucks sake!

They remained silent even when they got back, Richie going first as they moved to the stairs. He suddenly felt drained, exhausted. He wanted to flop onto his bed and it move at all until tomorrow. He might sleep but, it felt right. “G’night, Eddie Spaghetti.” He called over his shoulder, moving to his room.

“You too man...” Eddie acknowledged quietly, like he was still deep in thought. 

Eddie watched Richie go into his room, his heart and thoughts racing. Why was he a coward:l. Stupid stupid coward. Was this really how he wanted to go? Was he really okay with not telling Richie? “Shit.” He muttered angrily to himself, marching up to Richie’s door and giving it a curt knock.

The door opened and the light from the bedroom spilled into the dark hallway. “Hey Edspaghetti...need something?” Richie asked, smirking down at Eddie nervously and confused.

“Kiss me.” Eddie gasped, looking scared up at Richie. The taller mans heart seemed to stop and then jolt painfully. 

“WHAT?” Richie gasped.

“Kiss me, you stupid asshole!” Eddie snapped. He wanted this. He’s wanted this for ages, probably just as long as Richie. Eddie didn’t want to lose his confidence so he really needed Richie to kiss him, now!

Richie was confused. Clearly. “W-w-wait, you just said- you’re straight!” Riches gasped, staring at him open mouthed like a beached fish. “You’re married, you’re-“

Eddie slammed into him, leaning up on his toes to smash his lips against Richie in a clumsy kiss. He pulled back slightly, adjusting the kiss so it wasn’t so much teeth, before pulling back. 

“I was wrong!” He said. “I’m- I’m yours. Always have been, since ...I...” he stared up at Richie, surprised to see a look of adoration in the taller mans eyes. He felt warmth rise through his chest to his face from the look, butterflies in his stomach. “How the fuck did I forget- why-“ Eddie muttered turning away slightly. 

Richie bit his lip. “You’re sure about this...?” He asked.

“Tozier, I swear to-“ Eddie stopped his rant before it could begin when he turned back to Richie to find him closer to his face, eyes hooded and longing. Eddie’s heart clenched at the sight. 

They met again, in an open mouth kiss. Eddie gasped in the kiss, his hands flailing in surprise as Richie’s came to the back of his neck. Richie deepened the kiss, licking at Eddie’s mouth and teeth. 

Eddie’s hands came to Richie’s sides to rest as he relaxed into the kiss, sighed through his nose. This felt right, better than anything. God forbid, better than his own wife. But he didn’t want to think about that right now.

The two were kissing, and yeh they might die tomorrow but right now was the happiest moment of both of their lives.


End file.
